


An Exquisite Taste [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: Cakes and drama! AND CAKES!Nailbiting, pearl-clutching, tissue-squeezing drama! AND CAKES!!Great, great story by NightWriter89 and I was so happy to do some baking for it too.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	An Exquisite Taste [ ART ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightWriter89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter89/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Exquisite Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051698) by [NightWriter89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter89/pseuds/NightWriter89). 



> Cakes and drama! AND CAKES!  
> Nailbiting, pearl-clutching, tissue-squeezing drama! AND CAKES!!
> 
> Great, great story by NightWriter89 and I was so happy to do some baking for it too.

Cover art for

 **An Exquisite Tase** by NightWriter89

[[full size]](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3629f1f62eabe5ba50a32d67b0c81ab8/480535988ae23837-e2/s1280x1920/19af406ca15ff8ddad9a483199be40f909d76947.jpg)


End file.
